divination and DISASTER RHrm & HG with D, Fr,Gg
by LOTRgirl
Summary: DID Professor Trelawney actually predict something that will actually HAPPEN? harry and his friends get sucked back 15 years. should and CAN he stop his parents deaths?
1. Promlems alredy?

Authors note: this story could get weird. its my first fan-fic.PLEASE R&R!!! Harry is 16, so is ron and hermione. Ginny is 15.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione shouted, "Don't you see Harry? If you change what happened in the past than you can change your future entirely! Horrible things could be in store if THEY DON"T DIE!" "Hermione!" Harry said, walking toward her and Ron, "I've GOT to save them! You don't know what its like, being BARELY fed by the people that hate you most! I can't TOLERATE another Year with them!" Harry stormed away, Hermione and Ron followed, secretly planning on how to get back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks before...  
  
"UGH!" Ron whined, walking out of the Divination Tower, "We have a Ton of homework in divination, AND double potions with SLYTHERIN!" "Well, well Potter your cronies are a bit whiny aren't they?" Draco Malfoy said approaching them. "At least my FRIENDS can stop eating, PLUS they're smart" harry said, glancing at Crabbe, who was stuffing his pockets with chocolate frogs. And Goyle who had blown up the potions door. "Oh HI MR.Moody!" Hermione said, looking behind malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stiffened and ran in the potions room, while Draco dropped to the floor. "oooh, is wittle malfoy afwaid of a wittle spwell?" Ron sneered as they went in the potions room laughing, leaving Draco lying on the floor. "POOR little ferret" said hermione sarcastically, as she picked up the book she left on the floor. Potions that day was horrible for Harry and Ron, Snape gave a pop quiz on what they learned last year. Harry ended up spilling his acidic mixture on Crabbe, getting himself detention along with Ron, who had accidentally' burned off half of Malfoys hair. After dinner they sulked to Filches office to get their duties. " The Famous troublesome duo" filch growled. "the First day and you two ALREADY have detention. Today you'll be cleaning Professor Treawlney's classroom. Hope you enjoy her company as well." Filch handed them a mop and bucket each, and led them to the divination classroom. "they're all your professor." He said, after coming in the classroom. Suddenly tired, Filch slumped off to bed. "I will let you clen this classroom with magic.." Professor Treawlney began,(Ron and Harry cheered) "ONLY" she interupted, "if you sit and talk with me the ret of your detention time." (they slowly agreed). Harry stood in the middle of the classroom , "cleanus pactoilius"(I made that up) He walked over to Ron. "I'm glad Hermione taught us that." Harry nodded his head and they silently walked over to where Professor Treawlney was sitting. "Boys,"she began, "I know these past years have been hard for you, with young Cedric dying. Just make sure his death doesn't affect your life too much.You may go back to your dormitories." As they began to leave, professor Treawlney's head tilted back, like it did in Harrys 3rd year, and she said, "The eaters of death and their master will come. They will take something precious that you never knew you had." They rushed back to their dormitories, thinking about what just happened. Ron walked up to Harry the next day, full of questions. "What happened to professor Treawlney yeaterday, Harry?"he asked during breakfast. "She had another vision." He bluntly stated, forking a ton of eggs on his plate. Hermione and Ginny came rushing in,starved. They sat down beside the boys just in time to hear Ron's question. "ANOTHER?!" He sounded alarmed. Hermione stared at him a moment. "Another what?" she asked, turning to Harry. Both boys looked unsure of telling her this. "Never mind." Ron said, turning away. He and Harry got up and were yet again confronted by Draco. "The famous Potter and his pumpkin sidekick. You might not be so lucky as to see next year. You might even meet your Parents Potter." he sneered. "you wont live to regret those words." Harry said, gritting his teeth, "Leave it to a stuck-up prod to get himself killed." "WHY YOU." Draco said raising his voice. Suddenly Hagrid came up behind them. " 'ello Harry. Do yer mind if we talk a moment?" Draco glared as he slu "sure"harry replied. "Can Ron come?" Hagrid nodded, leading them to his cabin. As they sat down, Hagrid brought over some tea. "whats up Hagrid?" Ron asked questionately, seeing Hermione coming in. "Well. 'ere goes. Don't say anything when you see the new Dada Teachers. If yer show that yer know em, than your putting em in danger. Treat em like yer does most teachers." "All right Hagrid. I'll put a dullifying charm on them to make sure their faces don't show anything." Hermione chirped, before Harry or Ron could say anything. "Thank yer Hermione" He said back, smiling, "yer better be goin ter class now." He said leading them out. Hmm. Harry thought, I wonder who they are. 


	2. blast from the past

"NO!" Lily screamed, tightening her hold on baby Harry. "You can't have him Voldemort!" "You can't stop me Potter!" He replied coldly, raising his wand.. "MR.POTTER! I should advise you to pay attention in class next time. 50 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape sneered, snapping Harry back into reality. "Sorry professor." Harry said, looking up from the floor. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry's cauldron, the greenish- yellow liquid was swirling. "Potter! You, and your friends go and get rid of that concoction." he growled, "Draco, why don't you go along and make sure they complete the task, and tell me if they do anything wrong." The four of them carefully left the potions room. "We should ask Dumbledore how to get rid of. whatever it is." Hermione said, peering into the cauldron. Harry and Ron quickly agreed. They finally made it to Dumbledores office. "What's the password?" Draco asked maliciously, turning to Harry. Harry carefully put the cauldron down. "He wrote me during the summer, after I told him what Fred and George did to Dudley." He said chuckling. "Ton-tongue Toffee" he said picking up the cauldron again, and carefully walking up the stairs. (In Dumbledores office) "OH" Ron said, "Hi Ginny! What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. She turned and laughed, "Waiting for Dumbledore you git!" she noticed the strange liquid in Harrys cauldron, "What's that you have Harry?" "Some strange concoction I accidentally made in Potions. I."he started, but his attention was caught by the cauldron. I have a bad feeling about this.he thought. What are Fred and George doing here? "Hullo!" Fred and George said, walking in the office, just as a blinding flash filled it. "WHOA! What was that George?" Ron asked. George turned to him, "Why would WE know ya stupid git!" "How may I help you kids?" asked an oldish woman, carrying a tray. "Where are we?" Harry asked stepping foreword. He looked carefully at the room surrounding them. The woman took set the tray on the counter. "Why, your in the hillbrok inn." She said strangely eyeing them. "Why do you ask laddie? Are ya lost?" Hermione was VERY worried. Who is this woman? AND where's HOGWARTS? , She thought. "Where is Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, breaking the dead silence. Harry's head shot up, he had forgotten that Ginny and Draco were with them. "I've very busy children, no time for stupid questions! Hogwarts is out for summer." The old lady replied quickly. "I know it seems stupid," Hermione asked, "But.um. what year is it?" The old lady looked stunned, how could they NOT know the year? She thought. "er.well. its 1985." "How can that BE?!" Draco sharply replied, "It's the year 2000 and I don't appreciate the GAMES!" "DRACO!" Hermione yelled, pulling him back. "Thank you ma'am he was just joking." The old lady queerly smiled and hurried away. "Harry!" Ron said, eyes widening, "Your potion must have taken us back 15 years!(Pause) Wait! In the year 2000 it was a week or less from Halloween! Your Parents aren't DEAD YET!" Ginny gasped not dead yet?! That's GREAT!. I think. "HERMIONE! Come here please!" Ginny said urgently. "We need to find out about accidental time travel!" "R.RON! Professor Treawlney's prediction came TRUE so far! 'a blast from the past', Remember?!" Harry whispered urgently. "That's really creepy! All this SHIT is happening!DAMN! 


	3. the seceret

"We CAN'T let him save them Hermione." Ginny said closing a book in the Diagon Alley Library. "He could change the future entirely! All of our lives will be different! Have you found out how to return?"  
  
"Unfortunately, We have to make the same potion as Harry did, only. you have to think about what happened it the place we want to return to."  
  
"We're confused" Fred and George said. Ginny quickly agreed with her brothers.  
  
"Harry was probably thinking about his parents' death, that brought us here." Hermione quickly explained the details to the three. Ron was trying to calm Harry down. "Harry, listen, If Voldemort doesn't kill your parents to get to you THAN."  
  
"ENOUGH RON!" Harry screamed at him, "YOU don't know what its like with no parents, living with your muggle relatives, who HATE YOU!" Ron looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks.  
  
"I know I don't exactly know what it's like but." He started, than he noticed Ginny slowly walking over to them. Harry stormed off.  
  
"Ginny! What did you find out?" Ron said, very worried. Ginny went pale, seeing that Ron was alone. She lifted the book to show Ron.  
  
"Harry could change EVERYTHING if he tries to save his parents. He could even get himself killed. We're starting the potion that will take us back but it will take HOURS to make. We need Harry to help us. You need to find him." Ginny handed the book to Ron, "Use this to help."  
  
Ron sighed and ran after Harry. Harry had accidentally slipped on a rat, and then captured it. He threw it up in the air and whispered "Crucio!" He stared as the rat fell and started twitching, looking crazy.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, running over to him. "What's wrong with you?" He pulled his wand out. "EXPELLARAMUS!" he disarmed Harry. "Ropeum" he said, causing ropes to come out of his wand and bind Harry. "Wingardrium Leviosa." Raising Harry in the air. "Come Harry!" Ron laughed, heading toward the alley behind the library.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled, "Put Harry down immediately!"  
  
"Hemione, he put the crustacius curse on a rat! I disarmed him because he's DANGEROUS!!" Ron said plopping Harry in the ground.  
  
"The potions almost ready Hermione. What'd you do to HARRY!" Ginny said urgently. "You better not have hurt him RON, otherwise I'll expose your SECERET!"  
  
"Don't get drastic Ginny. He's COMPLETELY fine." Rons voice was shaking. "Anyway, you wouldn't do THAT.. Would you?!"  
  
"Of COURSE I would you dolt!" she smiled maliciously. "I could tell Hermione, or THE TWINS!"  
  
"N-n-NO. PLEASE DON"T!!!" Ron pleaded, "I'll do anything! Just. Don't tell anyone!" His voice lowered, looking scared. 


End file.
